Muerdago
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Un regalo para KSan de los Reyes.Sirius, Remus, un ramillete de muerdago y...¿UNA LANGOSTA?


**De los Reyes Magos del Yaoi para KSan, porque sabemos que este año no se ha portado nada bien..xD**

**Por encargo especial de Lor Lupin, un pequeño drabelcillo.( Sabemos que debimos ponerlo ayer, pero estuvimos un poco ocupados)**

**Muerdago**

Los copos de nieve caen con fuerza contra la ventana del piso.

Es 26 de Diciembre y parece que la fiesta con la pareja Potter ha decaído un poco.

Llevaban casi dos días enteros gorroneando en su casa, comiendo su pavo, bebiendo su vino y manchando su casa, a Remus le pareció más sensato volver aquella mañana después de ayudar a Lily a limpiar un poco aquel estropicio.

Eran las primeras navidades fuera de Hogwarts y todos echaban aunque solo fuera un poco de menos las bromas navideñas de Peeves y el muerdago en cada esquina.

_Sobre todo lo último_ pensaba Remus. El último año, en la esquina más recóndita del pasillo más estrecho de la cuarta planta, se había encontrado con Sirius.

Había un ramillete de muerdago y Black lo miró pícaramente, comentando que era la tradición. Remus pensó que a Sirius nunca le habían importado una mierda las tradiciones y así se lo hizo saber, pero eso no frenó al can, que, encogiéndose de hombros, le plantó un beso y salió corriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura a Snape.

No habían vuelto a hablar sobre ello.

Mientras las llamas de la chimenea refulgen, el tic-tac atronador del reloj lo presiona cada vez más.

_¿Dónde estás Sirius?¿Dónde te has metido?_

Y Sirius no llega y el tic-tac cada vez es más fuerte mientras las llamas van cediendo y se convierten en ceniza.

Sirius no aparece.

Es 27 de Diciembre y todo es muy extraño. No recuerda haberse quedado dormido, ni mucho menos tener una manta puesta, no recuerda ese olor a botas de cuero inundando el salón y lo que es más importante. No recuerda haber pegado nunca ese ramillete de muerdago con celo.

Sigiloso, se levanta del sillón y reconoce las botas de Sirius sobre la mesa. Nada nuevo, solo las deja ahí porque sabe que le molesta que lo haga. Aunque sus botas están en frente suya, no parece que Sirius esté en casa. Seguramente, haya vuelto a salir.

Bostezando, el licántropo se acerca a la cocina para preparar algo de café.

Pero ya hay café.

Y esta caliente.

Remus mira extrañado la cafetera. Que él recuerde, Sirius Black no se ha levantado pronto en su vida. ¡Y mucho menos ha puesto una cafetera!

No había reparado en que se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos, con la taza de café en la mano en medio del salón hasta que le despertaron de su letargo.

Unos dedos largos y finos que se apoyaban sobre los hombros.

-¡Vaya hombre!. Ya estamos otra vez- comenta el dueño de esas manos

-Creía que habías vuelto a salir-dice Remus medio sobresaltado.

-¿Salir?¿Y perderme esto?- en ese momento, levanta la cabeza por instinto y su eterno amigo, el muerdago cuelga sobre sus cabezas.

-No, no y no. Esta vez no caeré tan fácilmente, el año pasado me pillaste de sorpresa, pero este te va a hacer falta algo más que colgar eso en el techo- comenta el lobo.

-¡Eh!¡Encima que te preparo café!- se ofende Sirius.

-Y vaya café…- comenta despectivamente, dando otro sorbo al "agua sucia". El castaño espera una respuesta mordaz o un comentario sobre su cordero quemado por fuera y crudo por dentro, pero no se espera que las manos cambien de sitio y se alojen en su pecho.

-Anda…-susurra en su oído.

-Pero…¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?- grita Remus zafándose del otro hombre- primero, me besas bajo el muerdago, luego haces como si no hubiera pasado nada durante un año en el que prácticamente no me miras a los ojos, estas un día entero sin aparecer por casa y ahora, me despierto y me tienes acorralado bajo el muerdago de nuevo- Sirius no sabe que decir. Lo sabe porque esa es su cara de "¿puedes repetirme la pregunta?" o en este caso la de "paso palabra"

-Yo… es decir… tú… el muerdago…-intenta explicarse- en fin, eso. Que no quería que te pusieses así. Es solo que no podía aguantar más¿sabes?- y esa es su mirada de "ya me entiendes, tío. Yo soy así"

-Pues la verdad es que no- concluye el castaño, algo harto de aquella situación.

-¡Pues está bastante claro, joder! Me gustas. Sé que yo no, por eso no quiero forzarte. Por eso no te miro a la cara. Por eso te beso bajo el muerdago. Por eso te doy un beso por las noches cuando ya estás dormido…-empieza a reconocer

-¿Qué tú qué?- grita el otro chico alucinado. Pero Sirius sigue con su parrafada

-Por eso no me quedo en casa viendo como pasas las páginas de esos libros de esa forma tan…- y pude seguir media hora explicando el porque de su extraño comportamiento, pero ya sabe a lo que se refiere.

-Sirius- lo corta

-Y es que me pone que…- sigue hablando

-Sirius- intenta hacerse oír el licántropo

-Y cuando…-el muerdago cae, Remus le besa y todo parece pararse. El café se cae de las manos del castaño y de hecho, parece que son el epicentro de un terremoto y que todo a su alrededor no deja de moverse mientras sus leguas juguetean. Paran un momento para coger aire y resulta que todo sigue en su sitio, menos el muerdago manchado de café.

-¿Sabes la tradición de la langosta?- pregunta Sirius limpiando el estropicio con la varita.

-No…- responde lentamente el otro, levantando una ceja.

-Si dos personas se encuentran en una cama y hay una langosta encima, están obligadas a hacer el amor- dice Sirius muy seguro y con los ojos cerrados, al terminar, abre uno a ver si ha colado.

-No te pases de listo- le da una palmadita Remus yendo a por otro café.

-¡Pero si existen estas tradiciones es por algo!-exclama Sirius

-Esta bien, pero no pongas la langosta sobre la cama, luego se te cae en la cabeza y te quedas peor de lo que estás

**FIN**

**Thanks 4 read y siempre se agradecen los rrs.**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
